


Jerk Snippet

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-12
Updated: 2007-05-12
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: “So, still think I’m a jerk?”





	Jerk Snippet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet I was going to put into a fic, but it never happened. Such is life.

**Jerk Snippet  
By Leesa Perrie**

“So, still think I’m a jerk?” he asked casually, or as casually as he could whenever in her presence.

“Hmm, yes,” she said with a grin. “Though there are far worse jerks out there than you.”

“Oh, right, thanks,” he muttered, rolling his eyes. 

She sighed.

“You’re not as bad as you used to be,” she offered him, trying to ignore the sly grin that produced.

“So, I’m growing on you?” he said, the sly grin becoming smug.

“Like mould.”

There was a pause, and then a huff of laughter from McKay.

“Well, I’ve been called worse,” he said.


End file.
